


Transfiguration

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco and Ron are stuck together during a snow storm.





	Transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Drabble Night

Draco sat down and stared at Ron. "Look, we're stuck in this horrible cabin until they find us. You'd better resign yourself and calm down."

"We might not be able to Apparate in this blizzard, but there's got to be something we can do," Ron said stubbornly. "We helped to kill Voldemort; we can't let some snow stop us."

Draco looked around the cabin, and then he smirked. With a wave of his wand, he transfigured the table into a bed, and levitated it closer to the fireplace.

Ron smiled. "I knew that working with a Slytherin would prove interesting."

"Now, now, Weasley-" Draco approached the other wizard and kissed him. "Did you get any ideas about what to do?"

"One or two, Malfoy." Ron nipped at Draco's neck. "Just one question: top or bottom?"


End file.
